Disaster
by Please Don't Hold Back
Summary: What starts out as a Bad Luck camping trip with a scheming Tohma turns into quite the disaster. SLASH [Yukixshuichi tons of surprise pairings farther into the story]
1. The Camping Trip

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Gravitation, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.

WARNING: Quite obviously this story will be containing some slash.

(Warning and disclaimer apply to all chapters)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm…Yuki, you're right on top of me, I can't breath."

Shuichi Shindou woke up breathing heavily, with his lover on top of him crushing his lungs.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whined.

"un, fucking…hell…" was Yuki's only response.

"YUKI! Wake up!" Shuichi screamed, tearing up.

"What the fuck's you're problem now, Brat?" Yuki asked with irritation.

"Um…you were crushing me, I couldn't breath," Shuichi explained.

"Next time don't bother waking me up, I'd be much happier if you just died next time." Yuki replied calmly

"YUUUKI! You're so mean!" Shuichi sobbed.

"And you're annoying. Seriously Brat-" Yuki started to complain.

DING DING DONG

Yuki was stopped mid sentence by the ringing of his doorbell. Immedianetly rolling his eyes, he got out of bed, dawned a robe, and went out into the living without a word.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Shuichi heard Yuki roar.

Shuichi heard the noise and quickly went towards it in his curiousity. Who could make Yuki so annoyed besides the pink-haired singer?

"Eiri-chan! Why don't you come with us? It'll be a lot of fun, I promise." Tohma was hanging on Yuki's arm, trying to pull him into the bedroom where Shuichi had just emerged.

"I am not going on some fucking camping trip. I detest camping, not to mention I have a deadline coming up," Yuki argued.

"OH! I forgot all about that trip! Yuki! You have to come!" Shuichi demanded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Bad Luck camping trip, set up as a congratulations on their new song hitting number one in record time. This was supposed to be for Bad Luck members, obviously, and yet Yuki had somehow gotten wrapped up in it.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes."

After having been dragged into the cramped car (no limo, so as not to attract attention) Eiri was forced to listen to this stupid and tedious song for over an hour. God, he hated camping.

"…and this is how it goes! Come on, Yuki, join in," Shuichi pouted.

Yuki just glared at his so-called boyfriend for a moment and turned back toward the window.

"Ah, Yuki! You're no fun," Shuichi complained.

"Cheer up Shuichi, Eiri-chan's just in a bad mood because he didn't get his way," said Tohma.

"Would you stop calling me 'Eiri-chan'? It just sounds moronic," Yuki criticized.

"Aw, it's cute!" Shuichi whined, "Eiri-chan, Eiri-chan, Eiri-chan!"

"All you need to do is dress up in Shuichi-san's school girl outfit and you'd be the cutest thing in the world," said Tohma, acting as if it were a compliment.

"Ah, yeah Eiri-chan! Will you?" Shuichi asked excitedly.

"Abso-fucking-lutely not, and the next person to try and make a noise of any sort is getting thrown from this car," an annoyed Yuki said, ending all forms of communication for the rest of the journey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awww…I wanted to sleep with Yuki! Why can't I sleep with Yuki!" Shuichi whined.

"It wasn't my decsion, Shu. Bad luck has a tent, then our manager and producer share a tent, and the big boss man gets a tent to himself, that was how it was arrange. Tohma-sama just has more room in his tent for Yuki-san, that's all," Hiro explained.

They had arrived at the campsite without farther incident. Unfortunately as soon as Shuichi realized he wouldn't be sharing a bed with his lover he went ballistic.

"I WANNA SLEEP WITH HIM! I WANNA! HIRO! I NEED TO SLEEP NEXT TO MY YUKI!"

"Shut up Brat," Yuki said, coming up from behind him, "You were the one who wanted to come here in the first place, so suck it up."

"But Yuuuki-" Shuichi sniffled, pulling on Yuki's arm.

"Look you stop making a fuss about this and I promise you can decide what we do tomorrow, you get full control," Yuki sighed.

"A date?" Shuichi asked, eyes growing wide.

"If that's what you want."

"…"

"Shuichi?" Hiro asked, looking over at his friend.

"A date…I GET A DATE WITH YUKI! A DATE! A DATE! A DATE! A DATE! A DATE!"

"And so without any more delay, I put him in your charge for the rest of the night," Yuki said, smiling, turning and walking away, "Best of luck."

The other two band members found themselves stuck with an overactive lead singer, much too their discomfort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tohma," Eiri stated, getting into the tent.

"Why hello Eiri-chan!" Tohma greeted cheerfully.

"Just what the hell are you playing at here? You want to sleep together or something?" Yuki asked indifferently.

"Huh? I'm not really sure what you mean Eiri-chan. Would you please elaborate?" asked Tohma, putting on an innocent face.

"Point one: you've never held any sort of vacation for your band members as long as I can remember. Point two: you have more to do than have a nice little vacation time with Bad Luck. Point three: You dragged me here even though I have nothing to do with Bad Luck save for the fact that I'm dating Shuichi. But if you made me come here for him, why didn't you invite Ayaka for Hiro? However, because of my awareness of reality, I really don't think you'd do something like that for Shuichi's sake. Point four: Shuichi and Bad Luck have plenty of room in their tent where I can crash and you know Shuichi'll make a big deal of it if we don't sleep together, so why am I bunking with you and not my fuck hole? Point five: Thanks to my wonderful kindergarden teacher I can count that we only have one sleeping bag for two people and since I am also familar with basic addition and subtraction I know that means one person is left without one or we share it. Furthermore, that sleeping bag was built for two people and it takes up the entire tent."

"Wow, Eiri-chan, I've never even thought about any of that stuff. Well, I guess we'll just have to make the most of it, won't we?" Tohma replied, not dropping his innocent face.

"Tohma…where am I sleeping?"

"With me, in my sleeping bag. I figured we did it fine as little kids, why not now to enjoy some forgotten memories."

"Move over and know that I'm only complying because I have a date with Shuichi tomorrow and need plenty of sleep if I have to be around him all day," Yuki said with agitation in his voice, "Also realize that if you so much as touch me-awake or sleeping-you won't be around by next week."

* * *

To Be Continued...  
(Hopefully I'll update later on in the week. One can only hope. Though please feel freee to send me hate mail if you feel I'm not updating fast enough-they're actually quite good motivators for me.) 


	2. The Date That Never Was

Standard Disclaimer applies, Retards

* * *

**The Date That Never Was**

"YUKI! Yuki wake up!" Shuichi whined, pulling on the blonde's arm.

"I'm up Brat, see?" Yuki replied, slowly opening his eyes.

Shuichi was grinning like a maniac. "Yuki, guess what."

"Hm?" Yuki asked half heartedly.

"Guess!" Shuichi complained.

Yuki sighed. "Hiro and Seguichi forced you out of your tent because you were being too irritating."

"No! We have our date today! DATE! DATE! DATE!" Shuichi sang.

"Ah, how could I have ever forgotten?" said Yuki sarcastically.

"You forgot? YUKI! That's so mean! How could you forget our big, important date?" whined Shuichi, eyes brimming with tears.

"No, I didn't forget, you idiot. And just how is this date 'big' and 'important'? It's just a fucking date."

"But Yuukii, it's a date with you. Any date with my Yuki is big and important," said Shuichi confidently.

Yuki looked at Shuichi quizzically, "You're hopeless."

"Come on Yuki, hurry up. I want to take a walk around that lake we passed."

"Hm? Alright, whatever you want," Yuki replied.

"So," started Shuichi, " how was your night with Tohma?"

"Awful," Yuki said, irritation on his face, "Tohma snores."

"I-" Shuichi began, before Yuki interrupted him.

"And I had to sleep in the same bed as that moron," Yuki continued.

"You-you slept in the same bed?" Shuichi asked, eyes tearing.

"Not that I wanted to. That idiot, what's he thinking?" Yuki said, on a mini-rant.

"But…You slept in the same bed as another man?" Shuichi asked, clearly hurt.

"I'm not gay, Shuichi. Nothing happened, you complete moron," Yuki said, defending himself.

"You are too gay!" shouted Shuichi, "If you aren't, then explain why we're together!"

"I thought that would have been obvious," Yuki said arrogantly, "I'm only gay for you."

"Oh, Yuki," Shuichi began, crying again, "That's so sweet!"

Shuichi plowed toward his lover with his arms outstretched, ready to give him a hug.

"Don't touch me," Yuki ordered, extending his right arm so that Shuichi charged right into his fist.

"Yuki! That really hurt! Why'd you have to go and do that, huh?" Shuichi complained, "I wanted a hug!"

"Oh…sorry. It's just reflexes I guess," Yuki apologized, opening up his arms.

"Well…do you want a hug or not?" Yuki asked Shuichi's shocked expression, "If you don't then I'm getting out of this ridiculous postion."

Yuki didn't know who the hell first thought that hugging was a good idea but he really wanted to shot them. Unfortunately he had said that whatever Shuichi wanted to do he would do, so he was forced by his own words to comply.

"Yuki!" Shuichi sniffed, "You're like…the sweetest boyfriend every! You look so cute in that position! Stay right there! I have to get a camera so I can have this moment forever."

"Shuichi! Goddammit!" Yuki shouted to a retreating Shuichi.

Of course Yuki felt absurd, who wouldn't? Here he was, arms opened widely, for what seemed like nobody. Nevertheless he stayed where he was, what Shuichi said was a demand, therefore he had to submit, just like he said he would. Regrettably, things got a lot worse before Shuichi could return.

Yuki?" Tohma asked excitedly, coming up to him.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked in an annoyed way, "I've got better things to do than listen to you."

"Well…" Tohma began, "you look like you need a hug. Or maybe you're expecting one? Either way I've come to give you just that."

"I don't want-" Yuki began, but he was cut off by Tohma's bear hug.

"Get the fuck off me!" Yuki said, barely breathing.

Tohma just pushed him to the ground, seemingly ignoring him.

"Tohma!" Yuki struggled, "…Can't…breathe…"

"Yuki!" Shuichi screamed, coming up behind the pair who were now rolling around on the ground. "Yuki, you're turning blue!"

"Get…off…"Yuki barely said.

"Tohma! Get off! Get off! You're going to kill him!" Shuichi demanded.

Touma was slowly pulled off of Yuki with the help of Shuichi.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuki roared at Touma, "What made you think that'd be a good idea?"

"You just looked too adorable," Tohma explained, "I had to do it."

"I need a cigarette," Yuki mumbled as he got up from the ground and stomped off.

"Yuki! I'm sorry!" Tohma shouted, running after him, "Please forgive me!"

"W-w-wait!" Shuichi shouted, feeling left out, "Yuki! What about our date?"

* * *

"So what do you think this is all about?" Hiro asked his bandmate Suguru. 

"Hm…not sure, but nothing good will come from this unless it favors Tohma, I know that much," Suguru replied.

"I had that much figured out already. What I'd really like to know is how you think it'll effect Shuichi," Hiro answered back.

"Hm…" Suguru said again, "It depends on what his exact plans are, and I'm not cetain of those."

"But you have an idea right?" Hiro asked, concern for Shuichi dripping off his question.

Suguru was silent for a minute. "Obviously it has something to do with Yuki-san, seeing as he came with us even though he's not in the band. Unfortunately I have no idea of his plans and if they'll help or hurt Shuichi-san."

"So you're as in-the-dark about it as me then?" Hiro asked disappointedly, "That's too bad, I was hoping you could enlighten at least a little."

"Sorry Hiro-san, Tohma doesn't tell me anything," Suguru apologized.

"Not your fault, I suppose, I just hoped to lessen any pain that will come Shuichi's way during this trip," Hirp explained, "I have no doubt nothing about this vacation will do him any good."

* * *

"Tohma," Yuki stated uncaringly, coming upon his longtime friend (if you could call him that, he was more of an annoyance). 

"Yuki," Tohma replied back pleasantly.

"Just what are you planning?" Yuki asked him.

"Nothing."

"I like Shuichi a lot," said Yuki, staring ahead at nothing, "Even if I don't act like it, I do."

"I know Yuki," Tohma replied back calmly.

"I don't want anything hurting him, emotionally or physically," Yuki continued.

Then he finally looked at Tohma. "If your plans are anything about splitting Shuichi and me up, then know that I'll make sure to cut you completely off from my life, brother-in-law, or not."

"I know you're happy," Tohma replied, no hesitantion in his voice, "and that makes me sad sometimes. To know that you get so much pleasure out of someone that isn't me…but things can never be the same between us can they?"

"The past is over," Yuki said, continuing where Tohma left off, "You have a wife, I have a boyfriend, and we're both reasonably happy. Why dwell on a past that can't change?"

"Just musing over what could be," Tohma explained, "You were always my first choice…I can't help being jealous." Tohma laughed and his mouth smiled happily while his eyes frowned, "Guess that makes me rather pathetic, right? I'm not surprised at your disgust."

"Not disgust," Yuki contradicted, "just annoyance. You need to move on. You're more in the past than I am."

"Mm…That's true," said Tohma, his face never changing from his previous expression, "I can't help it though. You were and are the one thing I can't bear to give myself."

Yuki just stared.

"You couldn't handle me. I'm more obsessed with you than Shuichi is, I just have a better grasp on it," continued Tohma, finally allowing his smile to drift off his face.

"Hm, guess I just have that effect on people. I'm addictive," Yuki said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Tohma joked back, "It must get rather annoying."

"But really…" Yuki mused, clearly lost in thought, "What would things have been like if Yuki never existed? Would I be happier? Would I have found Shuichi?"

"Could we have ever gotten together?" Tohma asked, "Pointless questions, I suppose."

"Hm," Yuki replied, nodding in agreement.

"So I definitely ruined your date," Tohma said in an apologizing manner.

"Shuichi'll get over it, it's not that bad," Yuki said as a way of forgiving Tohma.

"Well, go apoligize to him for me," ordered Tohma, stretching and turning to walk off.

"Hm-mm," Yuki replied turning to walk the other way.

_Or what if Shuichi wasn't here any more? What would happen between us then, Eiri?_ Tohma thought to himself.

* * *

"Yuki's cheating on me, Hiro!" Shuichi screamed at his bandmate and longtime friend, shooting into his arms. 

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding," Hiro replied calmly, "What happened?"

"I left…on my date with Yuki…to get a camera…and….and when I came back…he was…he was all over my Yuki on the ground!" Shuichi shouted, freely crying.

"Who? Not Tohma?" Hiro asked anxiously.

"Yes!" Shuichi burst out, "What do I do Hiro? Yuki really is in love with Tohm!"

"We'll sort this all out," Hiro promised, jumping quickly to his friend's side, "We'll make that bastard pay."

"You're both assuming the illogical," Suguru said calmly.

"And how do you know?" Shuichi asked, still sobbing on his best friend's shoulder.

Suguru sighed at both his bandmates stupidity, "Yuki doesn't like Tohma, it's quite obvious. While Tohma is obsessed with Yuki, Yuki would want nothing more than to be rid of him. Further more, Tohma is married to Yuki's sister and loves her very dearly. Even if Tohma does love Yuki, he wouldn't jeoperdize his relationship with Mika so abruptly."

"It's reassuring to know this band isn't completely made up of absolute idiots," Yuki said approvingly, coming up from behind them.

"Yuki! What about our date?" Shuichi said, running up to the writer and huggin him, "You ran off in the middle you cheater."

"I wasn't aware you could cheat on a date," Yuki replied indifferently.

Shuichi had sompletely forgotten that he was supposed to be mad.

"Shuichi…" Hiro began, it was up to him to remind his friend that he was expected to be angry.

"Besides," Yuki interrupted, "Tohma wants you to do shit of some kind or another to advertise for Bad Luck, so we can't really pick it up right now."

"Oh…" Shuichi said, disappointed.

"We'll do it some other time though," Yuki promised, "Before we go home."

"Alright!" agreed Shuichi, brightening up, "Let's go guys! Tohma needs us!"

* * *

To be continued...again  
Alright, this posting went up pretty fast. Amazingly fast actually, but that's just because I couldn't sleep so I worked on this story until about 4:00 in the morning (I'm an insomniac). Um...I plan on reposting...probably the fourth (of October, which is Wednesday) if I don't I'll definitely have chapter three up by Thursday.

I haven't really decided who ends up with whom. I actually have multiple outlines in my head for different resulting couples. It pretty much depends on what the majority says (whether I go with it or not I haven't decided either...it depends on whether I like you or not) so tell me what you want the end couple to be, since it'll help with my indecisiveness.

Also notice I changed the rating...sorry about that, but I think it's more suitable...especially for what i have planned in later chapters. So if you had trouble finding ths story again, I'm sorry and shit.

Until next time bitches.


	3. He's Straight

Standard disclaimer - don't own; don't sue ...or I will rip your head open with some sort of sharp object.

Warning: my comments should not be taken seriously or literally. I just happen to threaten people alot when I'm tired.

* * *

**He's Straight**

"Hey," K greeted, coming up to sit down with Yuki under a tree.

"Hey," Yuki greeted back, taking a long drag of his cigarette and leaning back against the trunk.

"So Tohma took over my job temporarily," K said, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh?" Yuki said back, not really caring.

"I was hoping you'd be able to get it back for me," K half joked.

"Hm…Such a mission is impossible," Yuki replied indifferently.

"Alright," K accepted, still keeping the expressionless face he had when he first started the whole conversation.

"You on depressants?" Yuki asked in all seriousness. The gunman wasn't exactly the type of person to be just standing around.

"No," K responded, not saying anything more.

"So what are you on? I'd like to give Shuichi the same thing if I could. It'd sure be helpful on ocassion," Yuki asked.

"I got divorce papers," K explained, looking straight ahead.

"Ah," Yuki said back, not sure what to do. He wasn't good at comforting people, that was for sure, but bolting would probably be even worse.

"She says see doesn't like that I'm all the way over in Japan," K continued.

"Mm-hmm," replied Yuki, feeling very uncomfortable.

"And then she met someone else."

"Oh," was all Yuki could say.

"And they've been dating for a while," said K, looking fagile and calm for probably the first time in his life.

"Yeah."

"He proposed to her."

"Wow," Yuki replied, thinking of a plan of escape.

"I didn't think anything was wrong."

"Of course not," Yuki said dismissively.

"I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

"Shame."

"I-I don't know what to do," K realized.

"W-" Yuki was stopped before he could utter a word by a crying K flinging himself in his arms.

"Uh…" Yuki thought, becoming very uneasy with this situtation very fast.

"What should I do?" K asked, now fully in Yuki's lap.

"You should get off me," Yuki said in an annoyed tone. To hell with K and whatever he was going through, if Shuichi came upon them now it meant a lot of misunderstandings.

"It's fine," K dismissed, "I'm not a fag."

"Fag?" Yuki asked, outraged, "I'm not a fag either! That's precisely why I want you off me!"

"Two minutes," K bargained, "You're really comfortable."

"N-" Yuki attempted to say. No, it was pointless to say no to him, K was just way too pathetic right now. "Fine, two minutes. I'm timing you."

After thrity seconds (according to Yuki) K began to play with his hair.

"Stop," Yuki commanded.

"It's really soft," K said, his eyes growing big.

"Stop petting me," Yuki ordered again.

"I love your hair Yuki-kun!" K exclaimed.

" '-kun'?" Yuki asked, indignanty showing on his face, "I'm not a little boy. It's –san."

"I could never keep any of those damn honorifics straight," K complained.

"Then just call me Yuki," the blonde requested.

"Really?" K asked, no longer crying.

"It's better than being called 'Yuki-kun'," Yuki rationalized, "For the love of God, would you stop petting me?"

"I'll stop when I have to get off your lap," K bargained again, "Please?"

"Fine," Yuki sighed. What was the point arguing? It was just two minutes.

"Damn," Yuki muttered under his breath, "I lost count."

"Start over again!" K demanded, showing Yuki a smile.

* * *

"So what's next?" Shuichi asked when he was done signing some autographs for no one in particular, "Or are we done? Can I go see Yuki now?" 

"Yes, we're done," Tohma said, smiling at what he thought might've been himself.

"C'mon Shu, let's hang out first," Hiro pleaded, "We never get to hang out together anymore."

"We'll hang out tonight," Shuichi promised, "We're sleeping int the same room, afterall."

"Sleeping together isn't considered hanging out," Hiro shouted at his retreating friend.

"It is for Yuki-san," Suguru replied, suddenly standing beside Hiro.

"Humph, that's not too terribly funny," Hiro insulted.

"You seem to get irrational every time Yuki and Shuichi are mentioned together," Suguru observed, "You couldn't have developed a crush on Shuichi, could you?"

"Shut up," Hiro grumbled, "It's nothing like that. Yuki's just a bastard is all. Shuichi deserves better."

" 'Better' like _you_"? Suguru asked.

"You're just a stupid little kid," Hiro muttered, "You don't know anything regarding what you're talking about." And with that Hiro stormed off in a huff.

"What'd you say?" Tohma asked, coming up to his nephew.

"Mm…" replied Suguru, deep in thought, "This trip isn't going to turn out well, with or without your plans."

"Why does every assume I have plans all the time? Why couldn't I have just planned this camping trip for the hell of it?" Tohma asked curiously.

"So you won't even tell me?" Suguru sighed, "But I guess that's fine, I'll find out sooner or later by the end of this trip."

* * *

"Yuki? K?" Shuichi asked, coming upon his lover passed out with K on his lap possessively stroking his hair. 

"Hey Shindou! Yuki has some really soft hair! Come pet it! It puts him to sleep!" K commanded, not realizing something was wrong.

"What are you doing on his lap?" Shuichi asked, "Is this some sick joke! Or are you helping Yuki cheat on me?"

"I'm not a fag," K said simply, turning his back on Shuichi as if to say the conversation was over. In seconds he was petting Yuki again.

Shuichi just stared for a moment before he ran off crying.

* * *

"Shuichi?" Tohma asked as a blur ran past him. "Shuichi!" He called again, running after it. 

"Got cha!" Tohma called as he grabbed Shuichi's waist and forced him to stop running.

"Get off!" Shuichi demanded.

"What's wrong?" Tohma grunted, " I swear nothing happened with Yuki. You have to believe me, he'll kill me if I break you too up."

"He doesn't care about me!" Shuichi shouted, bursting into another wave of tears, "He's got K!"

"Shuichi, that's preposterous!" Tohma reasoned, "K has a wife…and he's straight."

"He was sitting on Yuki's lap," Shuichi explained, "and petting Yuki's hair. What am I supposed to think?"

"What'd Yuki say?" Tohma asked.

"Nothing" Shuichi admitted, "He was asleep."

"I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding," Tohma assured him.

"What's a misunderstanding?" Suguru asked, coming over to them.

"Ah…Suguru, entertain Shuichi while I go talk to Eiri, okay?" asked Tohma, dashing off before Suguru had time to agree or decline.

"What happened?" Suguru asked Shuichi, sighing and waiting for some kind of absurd realization he had come to.

"Yuki loves K,"

Suguru rolled his eyes. This was exactly what he had been expecting.

"K's married," he explained to Shuichi, "…and straight."

"So was Yuki," Shuichi answered under his breath.

"If you're so worried about him cheating on you why don't you give up on him?" Suguru asked, "There are other peple out there, you know."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," replied Shuichi, his statement dripping with sarcasm. "Who?"

"Me for one," Suguru responded, looking away.

"Bullshit," Shuichi shouted, taking Suguru's comment as a joke, "Don't make fun of me. This isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing," Suguru retorted, "I'm being serious!"

"You're straight," Shuichi stated.

"Just like Yuki's straight," Suguru replied.

"Really?" Shuichi asked, still not quite believing it.

"You don't notice anything that's right in front of your face," Suguru complained, "And then when I find the courage to call attention to it, you don't believe me! Are you that wrapped up in Yuki?"

"No! It's just…_weird_…that you would like me like that. I don't know…I just…never thought of you as someone who would ever like me," Shuichi explained.

"So what's going to happen now?" Suguru asked, "Is it me or Yuki?"

"I don't know!" Shuichi shouted hopelessly, collapsing into a sittng postion and staring at his lap.

"You sounded happy at least…knowing that I liked you," Suguru said, trying to give himself some self confidence.

"Well yeah, who doesn't like the fact that someone like them?" Shuichi said just because he felt guilty, but in reality he just ended up crushing Suguru's last bout of self esteem.

"Yeah, you're right. Stupid me," Suguru said. "Let's just pretend this never happened."

"No," Shuichi cried imediantly, "I'm just…confused right now. Give me some time, okay?"

"I told you, just forget it. It really was a joke. It was Tohma's idea…" Suguru tried to explain.

"I don't think I love Yuki any more," said Shuichi in a quiet voice, but the meaning of the words shut Suguru up.

"I didn't feel anything when K was sitting in Yuki's lap," Shuichi explained, "I mostly acted out on what I thought I should do. I…Even as I kept telling myself Yuki was cheating on me…I didn't feel anything. It was just…indifference."

"Well…I guess that's good news for me," Suguru replied, holding Shuichi chin up and kissing him.

* * *

So here's some of the odd pairings I was talking about. We've got SuguruxShuichi and some slight KxYuki. Either of those two better than YukixShuichi? Tell me, so I know. The only opinion I have now is my own and that's not always 100 percent reliable just because I get strange ideas in my head that make no sense to a sane person.

Chapter 4 has a title and about a page into the story (this chapter was 6 pages, just so you get an idea of how much I have left to do) Um...so yeah...expect it to be here Friday (the 6th).

Unfortunately I've got a shitload to do Saturday (pretaining but not limited to a band competition, a Latin certamin, and relatives coming over) so I will absolutely not be updating Saturday. And Sunday's looking pretty busy too since I've got a date and have to see my company off. Also, I'll probably crash at a friend's house so... The next _possible_ update is Monday (the 9th) but it's more likely to be Tuesday. (I'll just be repeating this for chapter 4 so you don't have to really remember this paragraph too strongly)

Okay so I got my ears pierced three times in a row in my cartilage...not a smart idea. It hurts quite a bit so if anyone was retarded (like me) enough to be thinking of doing that-don't do it. Well, it didn't help that the person piercing my ear was flinching incredibly after the second piercing. (I have such wimpy friends)

Please review and shit, it's appreciated. And if people don't pick their peferences towards pairings everyone's going to end up alone and I'll have to include some suicides (I have a story outline for that in my head as well).

Till next time my bitches.


	4. Tohma's Plan

**Disaster**

Disclaimer: If you're so completely stupid that you haven't figured out that I don't own these characters than I pity you.

* * *

**Tohma's Plan**

"Was all that really necessary?" Suguru asked his uncle.

"Well, you didn't want to be kept in the dark did you?" Tohma asked, grinning mischievously, his innocent face gone, "The price of knowing is helping. I made that clear before I filled you in."

"Yeah but…this seems cruel," Suguru replied, "Pretending to have an interest in Shuichi? Making sure K went to Yuki-san when he got his divorce papers? And for what? For a little amusement on your part?"

"I'll put everything back the way it was," Tohma promised, "They'll be no real long term damage."

"You're kind of twisted," Suguru stated.

Tohma just answered by looking at him curiously.

"Not that I didn't already know that," Suguru assured him, "I'm just stating the obvious."

"You handled the situation with Shuichi nicely though," complimented Tohma, changing the subject.

"I suppose. But Shuichi's rather thick headed, isn't he? It's moderately easy to trick him. Yuki's a different matter," Suguru replied.

"But even he has his weak moments," Tohma assured his nephew, "You just have to wait for them."

"You spend too much time thinking about these things," Suguru complained.

Tohma chuckled, "It's what keeps my life interesting. I can't see what people enjoy about routines, drama is so much more amusing."

* * *

"K," Yuki stated, waking and shoving the American out of his lap, "That was a lot longer than two minutes." 

"You never told me to get off. How was I supposed to know?" K asked.

"You're feeling better, right?" asked Yuki, ignoring his question.

K nodded happily, "Petting you was super fun."

"Uh-huh," replied Yuki, nodding his head, "Now why don't you run off and shoot some animals or something.

"Shoot animals?" asked K, looking offended, "How barbaric! How easy! I do **not**, my friend, shoot **animals**. Na-huh, **way** too easy. I shoot people or I don't shoot at all."

"Well that's always a nice thought, isn't it?" Yuki asked, "Now I'm leaving, I have crap to do."

"Alrighty then, bye Yuki!" K said, waving wildly at the other man as Yuki got up and slowly walked away.

"Yeah, alrighty then, that was way too strange," Yuki said to himself when he was a good distance of from K, " I don't want anyone sitting in my lap for that long again."

* * *

"Have you found out anything?" Hiro asked Suguru, referring to Tohma's plans. 

"No," Suguru lied, "Tohma is rather hard to read."

"Oh," replied Hiro, disappointed.

"Sorry Hiro," Suguru apologized, turning to take his leave.

* * *

"Tohma," Yuki stated sitting down next to his brother-in-law. 

"Hey Eiri," Tohma greeted.

"Shuich's not talking to me. I think he's avoiding me," Yuki said , looking up at the sky.

"Sunset's very pretty, don't you think?" Tohma asked, seemingly changing the subject.

"What're you getting at?" Yuki shot back, suspicions at an all time high.

"And yet, you can't grasp it. You look at it too closely and it blinds you. You take every length to get closer to it and it burns you. Something as pretty as a sunset can burn you in a matter of seconds. To not bring pain on yourself you must stand back and only look up longingly," Tohma explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yuki asked in irritation.

"Eiri, you're my sunset," Tohma sighed, "I'm forever forced to just look upon you with envy as you unknowingly threaten to burn me."

"I thought you were over this," Yuki said back with some anger.

"You won't even let me grieve?" Tohma both accused and asked at the same time

"What about Shuichi?" Yuki asked.

"Why should I do anything? He doesn't deserve you," Tohma observed.

"Sounds like your giving me up is going well," Yuki replied dryly.

"He saw you with K," Hiro said, coming towards them, "Just what the hell were you doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything," replied Yuki, irritated, "He sat on my lap all by himself."

"You bastard! Do you know how insane you're making Shuichi?" Hiro asked angrily.

"Do you know how insane Shuichi is making Eiri?" Tohma asked back with just as much anger, "Everything was fine until Shuichi came along!"

"Well same with us!" Hiro complained, "Everything was calm for the most part. Since Yuki came along Shuichi's crying ten times more!"

"Then maybe they just shouldn't see each other anymore!" Tohma decided, shouting out his verdict.

"Sounds perfect!" Hiro agreed, equally as loud.

"Fine!" Tohma agreed, sounding very much like a schoolboy.

"Fine!" Hiro agreed again, sounding just as immature.

"What are you-" Yuki started before Hiro interrupted.

"I'll go tell Shuichi right now," he huffed, storming off.

"Tohma," Yuki said darkly when Hiro was out of hearing distance. 

"No, I've had enough of this," Tohma argued, looking at his feet, "You went to the hospital again didn't you? I can't stand seeing you like this. Shuichi is slowly killing you."

Yuki was about to argue back when Tohma looked up. He was crying, and Tohma never cried – not for any reason and especially not for a stupid joke or prank. This was real crying.

"Might as well try it," Yuki agreed pitying his long-time friend.

"Really?" Tohma asked through tears.

"Yeah, well…" replied Yuki, at a loss for what to say.

"Thanks," Tohma said, smiling a smile that reached even his eyes. That was something new as well.

* * *

"Hiro! You can't just break up with someone for me!" Shuichi screamed at his friend, " I love Yuki, I'm not just going to leave him!" 

"Shu…face the facts, the guy doesn't feel the same. He was cheating on you with K! And he was right there when Tohma and I were arguing, he didn't step in to defend your relationship even once!" Hiro reasoned.

"He-he didn't even say one thing?" Shuichi asked, close to tears.

"I'm sorry Shu, I just can't bear you being with a guy like that. You don't deserve that kind of treatment," Hiro said.

"Hiro…I-I don't know what to say," Shuichi responded, tears leaking and flowing down his face.

"Shuichi, I know it's hard to accept but…it's over now," Hiro said, trying to convince the singer.

"I-I…I'm so mad at you," Shuichi cried.

"W-what?" asked Hiro. He did _not_ expect this sort of outcome.

"How dare you just decide who I'm going out with!" Shuichi started shouting. "Just who the hell gave you that right! You might've screwed things up with Yuki big time!"

"Shuichi…" Hiro started, still in disbelief.

"I gotta go find him! What if he thinks I sent you to do that for me! GRR! Hiro! Not only is he going to be pissed I broke up with him, he'll be thinking I'm a pansy too!" Shuichi yelled, running off.

"Well, you fucked that up perfectly," Suguru said, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

"Shut up," Hiro said, clearly pissed.

"Hm," replied Suguru, acting indifferent.

"I thought he'd be happy," Hiro confided.

"No you didn't," Suguru contradicted, "You thought _you'd_ be happy. You thought you'd be his savior and he'd thank you for it."

"That's not true," Hiro argued back.

"Ha," Suguru said bitterly, "Don't be stupid. You hate Yuki. You're greatest desire is to get Shuichi away from him so things will go back to the way they were. You want to keep him all to yourself."

Silence.

Suguru continued, smirking, "Well, if you really want Shuichi you'd better hurry up. I'm joining the battle for him too, and I don't always play the fairest way possible."

"You must be kidding," said Hiro in a disbelieving tone, "There's no way you like Shuichi."

"Why not?" Suguru replied, "He's rather cute, don't you think?"

Silence again.

Suguru pushed the conversation forward without Hiro's help, "What am I saying? Of course you find him cute, you're in love with him. Silly me."

"That's not true!" Hiro disputed, "Shuichi's a friend, plain and simple. I just care about his welfare."

"Mm-hmm," replied Suguru, "Now this time, try to sound a little more convincing. You're such a bad actor."

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Hiro shouted, getting fed up, "You're acting way too much like Tohma!"

Being compared to his uncle was just about the one thing that irritated Suguru enough to get him hot tempered, though he didn't let it show as he answered back. "He _is_ my uncle. I'm expected to be a little like him, what with us sharing genes and all. Are you sure you passed high school with those brains of yours?"

"Ya know what?" Hiro asked, "I think you may be starting to act like Yuki! Think that'll bring Shuichi closer to you?"

"You have no idea how I act," Suguru replied back calmly, "Just because you think I act a certain way doesn't mean I really do."

Hiro glared, "I'm going for a walk."

"You be sure to do that," Suguru agreed, "And think about what you should do to get Shuichi as your lover."

* * *

"Yuki!" Shuichi called, running up to the blonde, "I'm sorry about Hiro. That whole break up thing can be considered null and void, right? I mean, neither one of us were for or against it, right. It was just something Tohma and Hiro wanted, not us, right?" 

"Yeah," Yuki agreed, looking directly into Shuichi's eyes, "You can't count that as breaking up."

"Great," Shuichi sighed, relieved.

"But I did agree with it," Yuki went on.

"W-what?" Shuichi asked, dreading the answer, "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Shuichi," Yuki said, not moving his gaze, "we shouldn't see each other anymore. We aren't good for each other. We don't belong together."

"Y-you can't be serious," Shuichi breathed, tears trickling out of his eyes.

"I'm leaving for home before morning," Yuki stated simply, "I'll mail your stuff to your parents' house."

* * *

Yay I updated Early! Horray for me!

So far I haven't even finished one scene of chapter five so I'll probably get the chapter up by the 11th (Wednesday) or 12th (Thusday).  
...I guess if you wanted to you could bribe me with tons of reviews. Alright, so I promise that if I get 10 more reviews than I have now (basic math: 11 plus 10 is 21) I'll finish and post it that day if it's earlier than the 11th. Sound fair?  
I know that's pretty long but I promise the story will be relatively long (longer than this one anyway...like, probably 1000 more words-ish)

Later bitches


	5. Single Again

**Disaster**

Standard disclaimer still applies, for those of you idiotic enough to believe it doesn't.

**Warning**: This one has incest-ish type things in it (bet you can't guess what pairing's in this chapter) so if for some reason that disturbs you outrageously skip this chapter and probably the next one too. If just the details disturb you then go to the very bottom of the page where there'll be a extremely vague summary of this chapter.

* * *

**Single Again**

"Tohma," Yuki groaned, "stop making such a mess. Honestly, you're as bad as Shuichi."

Tohma was attempting to make dinner…it wasn't working.

"Well, I don't normally make meals," Tohma justified, "This is all rather new to me."

Yuki sighed, "If you don't know what you were doing, why'd you offer to cook dinner?"

Tohma mumbled something Yuki couldn't make out.

"What?" asked the writer, his irritation growing.

"I said, 'it's an excuse to have more time with you'," Tohma repeated.

Yuki smirked, "You don't need to make stupid excuses, it's not like I despise your presence you anything."

"Oh?" asked Tohma, "I had a different perspective on our whole relationship."

"I don't despise you," Yuki reinforced, "You just irritate me sometimes."

In all honesty Yuki enjoyed the company, though he wouldn't ever admit it. The house seemed too empty with just him. Even though he spent most of his daytime hours alone before (since Shuichi had to normally go to N-G Records) the house felt less empty knowing Shuichi would return.

Yes, this empty house was a lot different than the empty house before, because Shuichi would not be returning.

"Really?" replied Tohma, not believing him, "I happen to recall several occasions where you've said that you despise me."

"I lied," said Yuki.

"I'm more likely to believe you're lying now," Tohma replied jokingly, albeit with some bitterness.

"I suppose," said Yuki, thinking about it, "but between hating you and be irritated by you, you'd be happier believing the latter, right?"

"Well, obviously," Tohma responded with no hesitation, "but the former is the more logical one."

"Only because I've enforced the idea more," Yuki reasoned.

Tohma laughed, "Yes, and typically the idea people enforce the most is the truest one."

"Yeah, 'typically'," Yuki shot back, "I'm hardly typical."

Tohma was silent for a moment. "True, you always seem to surprise me in one way or another."

"I like to keep you on your toes," Yuki chuckled.

So here was Tohma, having the first pleasant conversation in years and all just because Shuichi was out of the way.

* * *

"Shuichi! I said I was sorry! What else can I do?" Hiro shouted up at his friend. 

Shuichi was in his second floor bedroom, shouting at his former friend in the driveway because he declared Hiro didn't deserve to be let in.

"You can go to hell," Shuichi said cynically.

"This is too much!" Hiro complained, "I don't know what to do with you anymore!"

"Excuse me?" asked Shuichi, growing angrier, "You just cost me my first and best boyfriend, and you except a simple apology to make it all better? Dream on."

"Yeah, 'first and best', that's exactly why I did this. You need to get out there and see what else the world has to offer. Yuki abuses you way too much," Hiro explained.

"What Yuki does and doesn't do to me is none of your concern," Shuichi shouted, "This whole problem started because you don't mind your own business!"

"You're my best friend," Hiro elucidated, "Your business is my business."

"Don't give me that crap!" Shuichi yelled back, shutting his window so Hiro's words were silenced.

It had been a week since Shuichi's break up with Yuki and Hiro couldn't have been further away. This was definitely something Hiro didn't realize could happen. The whole thing had been a complete and utter disaster.

* * *

_Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-dong_ sounded the doorbell as it was pressed in rapid succession. 

Yuki grumbled, but only out of habit. He had Shuichi on the brain and a guest would most likely remedy that.

"Tatsuha," Yuki said, opening his door.

"Hey Bro!" Tatsuha replied, oblivious to the glare he was receiving and pushing his way in.

"What the hell do you want? I'm busy," Yuki said. Having his brother as company wasn't helping his repetitive mind and he just wanted to go back to being alone.

"Yeah, busy," Tatsuha replied sarcastically, "Busy thinking about Shuichi maybe."

"Either do what you came to do or leave," Yuki demanded.

"Jesus, without Shuichi around you sure are bitter," his brother commented.

"Get out," Yuki ordered, turning around and starting to go into his study.

Tatsuha quickly stepped in the way. "Now that's no way to entertain a guest," he lectured, "Especially if the guest just came by to help you cheer up."

"I don't need cheering up," Yuki argued, "I'm perfectly fine."

"From this perspective that looks rather like a lie," Tatsuha commented, smirking a little, "C'mon! Let's go clubbing."

"Since when are sixteen year olds allowed to go 'clubbing'?" Yuki asked, stalling for time. In all honest he didn't care if his brother broke the law or not. It was his own business as far as Yuki was concerned.

"Since I became your twin brother," Tatsuha replied, bringing out the fake id, "Check it out, I pretty much just copied yours and colored in the hair and eyes. Pretty awesome, right?"

"Pretty illegal," Yuki muttered, "Just go by yourself."

"It's no fun with just myself," Tatsuha complained, "You aren't doing anything. Just come with me."

"Go by yourself. It's easier to pick up chicks that way anyway," Yuki reasoned.

"If you go with me I promise not to come over to your house or call you or contact you in anyway for a week," Tatsuha bargained.

"Fine," said Yuki, the deal was to hard to come by to pass it up, "Let me get changed."

* * *

"You brought me to a gay nightclub," Yuki pointed out once they had gotten there. 

"Well, yeah," replied Tatsuha, acting as if it was the obvious thing to do, "I wanted to help you find a new boyfriend."

"I'm not gay you colossal retard," Yuki stated, sounding horrified.

"My offer still stands," Tatsuha said, "So long as you play nicely."

"This is so stupid," Yuki complained, "I don't want a boyfriend. I'm straight God damn it!"

"Then explain your ex-boyfriend," Tatsuha challenged.

"He was girl-_like_," Yuki tried, losing the anger in his voice.

"Mm-hmm," Tatsuha responded, clearly amused.

"Um, excuse me," said a stranger, coming up to Yuki, "I would be honored if you would dance with me."

Yuki was outraged to say the least. "Too fucking-"

"That's hardly playing nice," Tatsuha reminded him.

And Yuki was silenced for a few moments. "Thanks," Yuki gave in, taking hold of the hand that was offered to him.

"I am so good with helping people out of their troubles," Tatsuha said proudly, looking around for the girliest looking guy for him to flirt with.

* * *

"You still sore about the whole break up?" Maiko asked her brother, entering his room. 

" 'Still?'" Shuichi asked. He was lying face up in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with the classified sitting on his chest.

"Yeah, 'still'," his sister clarified, "It's already been half a month and you're still acting like you just broke up yesterday."

Had it really been two weeks? It felt like only a few days ago. Time really flew when you were tearing yourself apart.

"I've moved on," Shuichi lied, holding up the classified, "Check it out: I've been looking at apartment buildings."

"Wow! And to think it's only been fourteen days since your big and ugly break up," Maiko mocked.

"I don't know why I even talk to you," grumbled an irritated Shuichi.

"Ah, you're just bent out of shape cause the first person you lost your virginity to dumped your ass," reasoned Maiko bluntly.

"Don't remind me," pleaded Shuichi, "I don't want to remember."

"The best way to forget about it is by going out," Maiko tempted in a singsong voice.

"You think so?" asked Shuichi, falling right into her trap.

"Mm-hmm, most definitely," Maiko reinforced.

"But I have nowhere to go," Shuichi complained.

Maiko jumped right in enthusiastically, "There's this hot new night. All guys, all night long! You should call up Hiro and you two can go together."

"Good idea, Maiko," replied Shuichi, putting on a fake smile. He hadn't told his sister that he was mad at Hiro; he thought it would be better to take each disaster at a time.

So instead of calling Hiro like he normally would have, he called Suguru.

"Hey!" greeted Shuichi, "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out. There's this new club and I thought-"

"Thanks for asking Shuichi," Suguru said appreciatively, "I'd love to come. What time?"

And so Shuichi went on his first date since Yuki.

…while Yuki was on his own date…with his brother.

* * *

"When is this going to end?" asked Yuki after he had danced with the twelfth person who asked, "When can I go home?" 

"C'mon Yuki, you mean to tell me you aren't having a good time?" Tatsuha asked, "I'm surprised."

"You must be joking," answered Yuki, looking very displeased, "this is hell on earth."

"ALRIGHTY NOW" cried the DJ's voice over the music, "EVERYONE GRAB A COUPLE FOR 'COUPLES DANCING'! REMEMBER, THE FIRST ONE YOU PICK IS THE ONE YOU'RE STUCK WITH. THERE'S NO SWITCHING IN THE MIDDLE!"

Yuki quickly grabbed for his brother before a particularly old and perverted-looking man who had been eyeing the whole night chose him.

"Yuki," said Tatsuha disapprovingly, "How are you ever going to find anyone if you keep hanging out with me?"

"I'm not here to find anyone," Yuki disputed, "I'm here to get you out of my house for a week."

Before Tatsuha could respond the DJ's voice boomed again, "OKAY, EVERYBODY OUT ON THE DANCE FLOOR WITH YOUR PARTNERS! BEST DANCERS GET A PRIZE SO DANCE YOUR HARDEST!"

"We should try to get that," said Tatsuha, dancing in the middle of the crowd with his brother, "I know you're a better dancer than you let on. We could win that prize."

"Oh?" asked Yuki, "And what do I get out of it? Looking like a moron and having my face known in this club for fags, that's what. No thank you."

"I'll up my stay to two weeks," attempted Tatsuha.

Definitely worth a couple of stupid dances, Yuki reasoned.

"Deal," he agreed.

And so he danced…for well over an hour. They weren't nice, conservative dances either, they were the well-known club dances. Everyone looked more like they were having an orgy than having a dancing contest. And Yuki's partner was his brother. Needless to say Yuki felt disgusted with himself. Too make matters worse it seemed like the DJ wasn't going to stop the music anytime soon. He just watched intently as people began to slow down further and further. But not Yuki, Tatsuha wouldn't let him.

"You skip even one beat and I'll be over at your house everyday when that two week expiration date expires unless we win," he kept saying.

So Yuki danced, rubbing himself all over Tatsuha's body and sticking his knee in between his brother's legs. It was almost too much. Several times Yuki almost puked from sheer disgust.

"ALRIGHT! MARVELOUS DANCING EVERYONE!" The DJ finally shouted. Yuki swore he could hear the club goers's relieved sighs even over the loud music. "SO AFTER DELIBERATED WITH THE REST OF THE STAFF WE'VE REACHED A VERDICT! THE WINNER IS…."

"DUN DA DA DUN!" The DJ cried as two spotlights were waved wildly around.

"Oh God, please tell me what he just shouted wasn't supposed to be a drum roll," complained Yuki to his brother.

"We better win!" Tatsuha cried.

Clearly he wasn't listening.

Much to Tatsuha's joy, however, the both spotlights stopped and rested on him and Yuki.

"…THESE TWO FINE LOOKING MEN!" finished the DJ.

"YES! I won! I won!" Tatsuha chanted.

"NOW AS EVERYONE KNOWS YOU CAN'T DANCE WELL WITH SOMEONE YOU DON'T LOVE," the DJ continued, "SO TO CLAIM THE PRIZE YOU MUST PROVE YOUR LOVE OF YOUR PARTNER TO US WITH A KISS!"

"No fucking way!" Yuki hissed at Tatsuha.

"What? After that whole dancing thing you're going to turn your back on it now?" Tatsuha asked.

"Most definitely, and it doesn't matter what you threaten," Yuki said before Tatsuha got a chance to pressure him, "I am NOT kissing."

"A month," Tatsuha tried," I'll stay away from you for a month and all you have to do is kiss me."

A month of no Tatsuha…clearly very tempting.

"Alright," agreed Yuki, quickly kissing his brother on the cheek.

"BOO!"

"You call _that_ 'love', that was nothing!"

"It's clear they hate each other!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" The DJ chided, "THIS CROWD IS NOT CONVINCED."

"You idiot," Tatsuha scolded, "You have to at least kiss me on the lips."

Yuki twitched. Just how had he agreed to this? With a sigh he went towards his brother to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Tatsuha had other plans. He grabbed the back of Yuki's head so he couldn't move back and forced his way into the blonde's mouth.

Yuki's eyes went wide when he felt Tatsuha 's tongue. This was _not_ what he agreed to. Outraged, he chomped down on the foreign tongue.

The only hint that Tatsuha felt anything was the tightened hold on the back of Yuki's head.

But Yuki wasn't letting go of his brother's tongue, so Tatsuha did the only thing he could think of. He jammed his knee between Yuki's legs, kneeing him the balls just enough so that his brother let out a small gasp, releasing his tongue.

So, with his tongue free he inspected the alien territory. Yuki tasted very much like cigarettes, but there was also a distinct type of…fruity taste. It tasted flowery-fruity, like citrus maybe.

Tatsuha was broken out of this train of thought when he remembered that he was supposed to be showing his love. If these people wanted to see some love then by God, these people were going to get an eye full.

Yuki on the other hand thought nothing but disgust. He was stuck. If he so much as moved then Tatsuha just moved his knee up, causing him quite a fair amount of pain. He had become rather submissive, trying to ignore his brother's tongue in his mouth.

He was shocked back into reality by a cold hand rubbing his chest. Tatsuha was actually going on to second base with him! This was too much. Yuki started to quiver and twitch uncontrollably.

Tatsuha felt Yuki trembling under him and he chuckled to himself in his head. He finally had something gigantic thing over his big and mighty elder brother.

Yuki's trembling increased. Okay, Tatsuha knew how to end a joke. It was time to pull back.

As soon as Tatsuha emerged from Yuki's mouth the DJ began to speak.

"ALRIGHT!" the DJ said, "I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH LOVE, DON'T YOU?" he asked the crowd. A resounding "YES!" went through the crowd as cheering began.

Tatsuha finally dropped his hand from under Yuki's shirt and his knee from between Yuki's leg.

Yuki just stood there quaking. That wasn't good.

"AND YOUR PRIZE IS A TEN DOLLAR OFF COUPON TO ANY RESTAURANT OF YOUR CHOICE!" the DJ announced grandly.

That was it? He agreed to stay away from his brother for a month, dirty danced with him, kissed him, groped him, and perhaps broken him, all for a fucking coupon.

Tatsuha marched up to the DJ, ripped the coupon from his fingers with a rough "thanks asshole," and pushed his brother out the door.

"Suguru…." mumbled Shuich from across the large roomi, "Did you just see what I just saw?"

"I just saw Yuki-san making out with his own brother," Suguru replied with his eyes wide.

"Yuki'd rather fuck his own brother than me," Shuichi cried, crumbling onto the floor.

* * *

**Summary: **Shuichi and Suguru see Yuki going at it with Tatsuha at a night club they both happen to be at.  
Yuki went into a trembling fit as soon as Tatsuha got to second base and when Tatsuha pulled back, Yuki's completely silent and unrespondsive 

Alright, that was longer than my other chapters so it should please you.  
And I got it finished before I thought I would, so yay for me!

Um...let's see, I'm going to this awesome concert tomorrow but I should have the next chapter down by Thursday.  
I've got the chapters all planned out and there should be nine chapters in all by the time I'm done.

I'll see you again on Thursday (12th) then.


	6. Breakdown

**Disaster  
Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer still stands  
Don't own; Don't sue

* * *

**Breakdown**

Yuki was pissed. No, he was more than pissed. Not a totally full blown pissed-off though, there were other emotions in the mix as well, but pissed-off was raking in the top three.

He was also disgusted…completely and utterly disgusted. He felt like taking a shower and scrubbing so hard everyone last skin cell was off his body. He felt like taking a knife and slowly skinning himself.

There was also a fair amount of shame. A shame so great that he didn't think he could face anyone every again. He wanted to lock himself in a dark room and roll into a ball.

So many emotions were flowing through his body he couldn't even speak cohertly, couldn't even think straight, couldn't even look at things clearly, couldn't even keep his body from trembling.

So what could make the great and normally in control Yuki break down like this? To put it plainly: incest. Being groped by your younger brother isn't something you ever want happening. Yuki just couldn't take it.

"Yuki? Yuki? Snap out of it or I'll be forced to kiss you again," Tatsuha threatened.

Something shot up Yuki's spine. What was it? Fear? No…Yuki could not fear his own brother…but yet, there it was, slowly consuming all the other emotions. Within the seconds it took to realize and accept he was afraid it had become his one and only emotion…he was bursting with it.

"Do you _want_ me to kiss you again? Is that it? Did I turn you on that much?" Tatsuha joked.

More fear was emitted. He couldn't contain it all. When he finally looked up at his brother all his fear broke out from under his reigns.

He did the first thing his instincts told him: he ran. He sprinted exactly 3.2 miles home without stopping, not even for the night traffic. His speed could definitely rival Shuichi's fastest time…and that was certainly saying something.

* * *

Shuichi was at a loss for words while he walked home with Suguru. 

"So…uh…enlightening night, don't you think?" Suguru asked.

"Y-yeah," agreed Shuichi, struggling with the familiar word.

"Yeah," Suguru repeated. He was at a loss of words as well.

"Shuichi!" called someone from behind them.

When Shuichi turned around he was shocked to find that it was none other than Tatsuha.

"Shuichi!" he repeated.

"W-what?" asked Shuichi, already deciding not to bring it to Tatsuha's attention that he had been at the club.

"H-has Yuki ever…_run_…before?" Tatsuha asked unclearly.

"What are you talking about?" Suguru interrupted.

"Has he ever…you know…run away from anyone," Tatsuha tried again, "Like, has he ever like…sprinted off after shaking compulsively for several minutes?"

"What? No, of course not," Shuichi said without any suspicion, "he hasn't ever run away or shook compulsively. Yuki doesn't do those things."

"What'd you do?" Suguru asked, having the fears that Shuichi didn't.

"Uh…" attempted Tatsuha, looking extremely worried, " I think I broke Eiri. I broke my brother!" He realized, collapsing into a crouching position on the ground, holding his head in his hands. "I joked too much and I actually broke him! I went way too far!"

"Just what happened?" Suguru asked.

"I forced him to make out with me for a coupon…a fucking coupon, can you believe it? And I might've gotten into it too much and went under his shirt. That was all before I knew the prize was complete crap though!" Tatsuha explained.

Because of his hysterics the story didn't make much sense to a person that wasn't at the club. Fortunately for Tatsuha, however, Shuichi and Suguru were both at the club and bright enough to put the two together.

So Yuki didn't love his brother romantically, he was being raped.

"And I promised not to see him for a month if he came to the club so now I can't even apologize!" Tatsuha whined.

"It's not my problem," Shuichi reasoned, uncharacteristically cold, "I don't care." And with that, he walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two blocks later he was in tears.

"My poor Yuki! I really really really hope he's okay! Do you think he'll be okay, Suguru?" Shuichi asked, bawling.

Suguru sighed, this was getting annoying, "I think you should take care of yourself first and foremost, will you do that?"

"Ya, of course I will," Shuichi answered, "But I don't have anything that needs taking care of so I can focus on Yuki."

"That's true, but in about two seconds I plan on kissing you, what'll you do then?" Suguru asked.

"You aren't-"

"…One…two," Suguru counted, pulling in Shuichi on 'two' and kissing him roughly.

After a few minutes of squirming Shuichi relaxed into it and the kiss started to soften. It wasn't long until Suguru's tongue was in the other boy's mouth, exploring and playing around Shuichi's tongue.

Tohma silently emerged from behind a tree and chuckled from beneath a hood. "Looks like my nephew is quite the risk taker," he said quietly and proudly, before taking off.

* * *

Yuki was experiencing true fear for the second time in his life. It was a heart racing, adrenaline pumping fear, and he couldn't stand it. This whole experience was bringing back the bad memories from his past. 

Last time he experienced fear like this he killed someone, what disastrous thing would happen this time?

Yuki curled up into a ball on his floor and cried.

This whole experience had wholly and entirely broken him and he had crumbled into himself.

_Ding dong_ his doorbell sounded for the sixth time that day. No doubt Tatsuha had told anyone that would listen about his break down so every doorbell was just another annoying overly concerned person.

He tightened the ball he had formed himself into, feeling his muscles ache in protest. He had been sitting in that same position since yesterday night.

Ding ding ding ding ding ding dong 

Whoever decided a doorbell would be better than knocking? The doorbell was fucking annoying.

Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding dong 

The irritation at the sound the doorbell was making almost made Yuki move to answer it.

…Until he found out whom it was on the other side of the door.

"Eiri? I know I'm breaking my promise but I'm really worried about you. Are you alright?" asked the very distinct voice of Tatsuha.

More fear flooded through Yuki and it actually made him let out a squeak.

He curled up even tighter and burrowed himself into his carpet as much as he could.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me," threatened Tatsuha, "You talk to me or I'm sleeping here tonight."

Yuki didn't know what to do. The police either wouldn't care or they'd cart Tatsuha off to jail for a while.

Yuki couldn't do it because he couldn't bear to face him.

Who was really left? …Tohma.

"Eiri, come on. Get out here," Tatsuha demanded.

Getting desperate Yuki called Tohma's cell phone.

"Yuki?" Tohma asked.

"Tohma please, I'll do anything you want as long as you get over here and get rid of Tatsuha. Please just…come over," Yuki practically begged.

"Yeah," Tohma said quickly, hanging up his phone and dashing off to the writer's house.

* * *

"People are staring," Shuichi complained. 

"We can go to my apartment. I live alone so there won't be any…distractions," Suguru offered.

"No," Shuichi answered disappointedly, "My folks want me home for dinner. I'll call you afterwards though, okay?"

"I suppose it'll have to do," Suguru sighed, "But you owe me for letting you go off and abandon me."

"Thanks Suguru," replied Shuichi, leaning over and giving Suguru a peck on one cheek, "Bye."

"See you," called Suguru to the retreating Shuichi.

Suguru smiled. He and Shuichi were officially going out and he couldn't wait to hear Hiro's opinion on the matter. The guitarist was to Shuichi what Tohma was to Yuki, he just didn't realize it.

* * *

"Tatsuha?" asked Tohma, approaching Yuki's doorstep, "What's going on?" 

"I broke Yuki," Tatsuha replied with shame, "I actually broke him."

"What'd you do?" Tohma asked, "You should know that Yuki's not always as strong as he appears. You have to remember that before you go and do anything stupid. So what was it this time?"

"I kissed him and...other things," Tatsuha answered.

Silence.

"It was to get this coupon," the young monk tried to explain.

"Uh-huh," answered Tohma, not getting any understanding out of Tatsuha's last statement. "Never mind, just get out of here. I'll go talk to Yuki."

"Alright," agreed Tatsuha, reluctantly standing up from the porch step to leave, "He's all ours then. Good luck."

"Yuki?" asked Tohma, crawling in through the kitchen window. "You weren't answering your door, so I decided to let myself in," he explained, now standing on the counter the window was above. "Yuki?" asked Tohma again, jumping off the counter and walking into the living room.

What he found there was the most extraordinary and fear provoking thing that anyone could ever see in his or her entire life. Yuki was in the fetal position, _trembling and whimpering_, such a thing had only occurred right after the 'Yuki-sensei' incident and that time he had almost been raped. Tatsuha's forwardness must have brought back some of those unwanted memories.

"Yuki…" said Tohma, pity very prominent in his voice. …For once, Yuki didn't care.

"Tohma…" Yuki whimpered.

Tohma rushed over and embraced the quivering writer and within seconds Tohma had what no one else had ever had before. He had a crying, whimpering, and shuddering Yuki in his arms.

* * *

I'm thinking chapter seven will go up Saturday (the 14th) so please check on it around that time. It might get up by Friday, depending on how busy I'm feeling, but don't count on it. 


	7. The Price of Forgiveness

**Disaster**  
**Chapter 7**

Nothing has changed, the standard disclaimer is still in effect.

* * *

**The Price of Forgiveness**

"You got here early!" Shuichi exclaimed, jumping into his boyfriend's arms. No, it wasn't Yuki, it was none other than…

"Nice to see you too, Shuichi," Suguru replied back calmly.

It was Suguru.

"It's not fair I have to work when you don't have to even come in," Shuichi complained. He had just finished his voice lessons at NG when Suguru came to pick him up.

Suguru laughed, slightly amused at the older boy's childishness, "I have school, Shu."

"That doesn't make you forgiven," Shuichi announced.

"Oh? And what will?" Suguru asked, mildly curious.

"Kiss me."

Suguru smiled, "Happily."

He was pulled into Shuichi's arms and they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

This had never happened with Yuki, Shuichi observed in his head. Yuki had a hard enough time kissing him in their own house; he never really kissed him on the streets, especially not like this.

Then again, with Yuki it was normally sex or nothing at all. Yuki wasn't the best at reigning in his instincts when he got hot. That was Shuichi's guess anyway.

"Shuichi?" Hiro asked, making Suguru back off of Shuichi, "Can I talk to you?"

Hiro had accepted Shuichi and Suguru pretty quickly. Well, that's what Shuichi assumed at any rate, Hiro had ignored the whole thing for the most part.

"No," Shuichi answered, taking Suguru's hand and leading him away.

Shuichi talked to Hiro fine inside of NG, he wasn't going to let his music slip because of Hiro, but outside of work Shuichi still didn't want anything to do with him.

"Shuichi…" Suguru pleaded, "Hiro was only trying to protect you…can't you be a little nicer?"

"I'm sorry Suguru, I know it's insensitive for me to say this, but I could do without Hiro's 'help' for awhile," Shuichi explained to his new boyfriend.

Suguru sighed, "Alright, I'll stay out of it."

"Thanks," Shuichi said happily, lightly brushing Suguru's lips with his own.

* * *

"Shuichi!" Maiko screamed, making her brother cringe slightly. 

"What'd I do wrong?" Shuichi asked as innocently as he could.

"What's this I hear about you not talking to Hiro? What the hell are you trying to accomplish by not speaking to your best friend?" Maiko shouted at him.

"You don't understand anything!" Shuichi shouted back, irritated because it seemed that everyone sided with Hiro, "He broke me and Yuki up! It was all his fault!"

"It was Yuki who broke up with you lover boy," Maiko explained coolly, "And Hiro didn't mean to, I'm sure."

"Yeah right," Shuichi answered back sarcastically.

"Not to mention the negativity it's doing to your public image," Maiko added uncaringly.

"Public image? What do you mean?" Shuichi asked, getting worried.

Maiko sighed in irritation at his stupidity, "When two band mates fight it usually ends in a band break up, so what do your fans think when they see you and Hiro arguing all the time? They dump you before you go down the tubes."

"Great," Shuichi grumbled, collapsing into his bed, "Just great."

* * *

"I'll forgive you as long as you do one thing for me," Shuichi agreed after Hiro had pleaded for forgiveness for the hundredth time. 

"I'll do it. Anything you want," agreed Hiro excitedly, before he had even heard the actual condition.

"You have to spend twelve hours with Yuki," Shuichi explained, "After you do that, you might be able to see why I love him so much."_ ...Or hate him more_ Shuichi added to himself.

"Twelve hours, isn't that a little absurd?" Hiro asked pleadingly.

"What's absurd is you breaking me up with my one and only lover," Shuichi replied, walking away from Hiro and the conversation. "Now get to it or don't come back."

"I'll do it," Hiro called to an unanswering Shuichi, "Or I'll at least try."

* * *

Shuichi walked along, thinking about the condition he had given Hiro. Why did he love Yuki? What did he miss most about him? 

His hair…his eyes…his smirk…his body…the sex (most definitely)…his smell…his tongue…

Shuichi couldn't think of any REAL reason. All that came to Shuichi's mind were shallow, meaningless things.

Suguru was polite, he was helpful, he was patient, he was unselfish. So why did Shuichi still like Yuki more?

Realistically it didn't make any sense, and when he pushed his emotions aside he could easily see why Hiro had pulled him out of that relationship.

What Hiro didn't see or understand was what was in Shuichi's heart.

Shuichi loved Yuki, through thick or thin, no matter the hard problems between them there was still love, even if it _was_ a little one sided.

Shuichi was deep in thought at this point. Stepping out in traffic he didn't notice the truck that was coming after him. He didn't notice it even when it was speeding closer and closer to Shuichi.

What Shuichi did notice was a loud sickening crunch as he was shoved backwards by said truck.

The pink haired boy had been conscious long enough to wonder who the screams belonged to and if they needed some kind of help.

Then all he saw was black.

* * *

Yay this has been the shortest chapter so far! That's really not something to celebrate but whatever. Expect the next chapter either by tomorrow (Saturday) or the day after next (Sunday) and the only reason I'm updating quickly is because this chapter was so small. I think the next chapter is a little bigger, but not much.

Two more chapters to go until I'm finished, so enjoy all the updating while you can.


	8. Reasons and Scenarios

**Disaster  
Chapter 8**

Standard disclaimer (still)

* * *

**Reasons and Scenarios**

Yuki was mostly over his break down. He still shuddered when he thought of Tatsuha, but he didn't go into total mass shock any more.

"Are you going to pay me off to keep quiet with this whole thing?" Tohma asked jokingly.

"What?" Yuki asked, driven from thoughts of Shuichi.

"Are you going to pay me off to keep quiet about your reaction after the club?" Tohma asked again.

"Ha," Yuki replied back bitterly.

"I'll keep it a secret," Tohma promised, "As long as a get a kiss."

"Dream on," Yuki shot back, getting up from his spot on the couch, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I better not, I think Mika's starting to get jealous of all the time I'm spending with you," Tohma answered, standing up as well in order to follow Yuki into the kitchen.

"I suppose that would make sense," Yuki reasoned.

"Yes well, she started getting suspicious of my motives when you broke up with Shuichi for me," Tohma explained.

"I didn't break up with him for you, I broke up with him because the kid was getting on my nerves," Yuki contradicted.

"Right," Tohma agreed sarcastically.

Yuki just rolled his eyes as a response.

"You broke up with him because you knew your relationship worried me too much," Tohma continued.

"Mika'll be expecting you home soon," Yuki said, clearly changing the subject.

"Alright, I understand," Tohma nodded, "That subject is taboo. I'll see you later Eiri."

"Yep," Yuki said carelessly.

* * *

"Your friend's in a coma," a doctor at the hospital explained to Hiro and Suguru, "You can go into see him if you'd like." 

A truck had hit the lead singer of Bad Luck.

"We're not sure if he'll ever wake up and even if he does his brain's condition could be very bad," the doctor explained with an indifferent and matter of fact voice.

"He could be a vegetable," Hiro realized.

"He'll be fine," said Suguru with confidence, "It'd be pathetic for the lead singer of Bad Luck to let a car stop him."

"Right," Hiro said with equal confidence, "A bulldozer couldn't even stop our Shuichi."

"Does that mean you want to see him?" the doctor asked them both.

"Yes," Suguru said at the same time Hiro said, "No."

"Why not?" Suguru asked, looking at Hiro.

"I've got to take care of something first. You go see him," Hiro urged, running out of the waiting room and into the elevators.

* * *

_Bang bang bang_ sounded Yuki's door. 

"What do you want?" Yuki asked, opening the door before looking at who it was.

"Why did you break up with Shuichi?" the visitor shouted suddenly.

"Hiro," Yuki stated, raising his eyebrows slightly, "This is a surprise."

"Why did you break up with Shuichi?" Hiro asked again.

"He was annoying me," Yuki answered, beginning to close the door.

Hiro refused his brush off.

"I don't believe you," Hiro said, wedging his foot in between the door and the doorframe, "There has to be another reason."

Yuki sighed, "You said so yourself that I make Shuichi's life harder, I though you'd be happy about this."

"I didn't want you to break up with him!" Hiro shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuki shouted right back, "You were the one that originally broke us up!"

"Yeah but…" Hiro tried to explain, "that was only because I thought an overemotional Shuichi was bad but…he's ten times worse off without you."

"I don't care," Yuki replied indifferently, "Just leave me alone."

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you care at all?" Hiro continued to scream.

"I'm a cold-hearted bastard and Shuichi can't handle it," Yuki answered truthfully, "He wants someone to love him, and I can't do that. He'll be happier with someone else."

Hiro's eyes widened, this was a side of Yuki he had never seen before.

"Shuichi's asking for things I can never give him and yet he won't go away," Yuki continued, "so I made him move on."

"You care about him though," Hiro said in disbelief, "You care about his well being."

"Of course I do," Yuki replied carelessly, "But just because I care for him doesn't mean we belong together."

"That's exactly what it means!" Hiro argued, "I thought you didn't care about whether Shuichi lived or died. That's why I didn't like to see him so in love with you. If you care about him, then it means that you _are_ good for him. I'm sorry that I didn't see it before."

* * *

"Tohma?" Suguru asked, sitting by Shuichi's bed, "What are you doing here?" 

"I came to ask you a question," Tohma explained, looking poignant.

"What?" asked Suguru quickly from his worry.

"How much do you love Shuichi?" Tohma asked his nephew.

"A lot," Suguru answered with confidence, "He means more than I ever thought he might."

"Yet he still loves Yuki," Tohma reminded him.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," Suguru answered back bitterly.

"So if Yuki asks for him to come back, he'll accept. What will you do then?" Tohma asked Suguru.

"…I'd give him up," Suguru answered despondently, "If Shuichi would be happiest with Yuki (and I'm sure he would be) then I'd give him up."

"I wish that was what I could do," Tohma admitted, "I know Yuki would be happier with Shuichi…but I just can't let him go."

"Then you don't love him quite as much as you thought, do you? Otherwise you would give him what would make him happiest," Suguru replied bluntly.

"It's harder than just saying you'll do it," Tohma defended angrily, "Let's see if you'll actually do it in the end."

Without another word between the two Tohma spun on his heel and marched out of the room.

Suguru looked down at Shuichi forlornly. Could Suguru really give up on Shuichi if he got back together with Yuki? And if he did, would he ever find a replacement for the pink haired singer?

* * *

_Click_

"Soaps…no way am I ever watching one of those again. Change it."

"Don't tell me what to do, you guitarist freak."

"Are you saying you want to watch this?"

_Click_

"You used to watch soap opras?"

"I was at a pitiful time in my life."

"I'll say."

_Click_

"Cartoons."

_Click _

_Click_

_Click_

"Hey, wait. Change it back, I liked that show."

"That show is complete crap. I refuse to watch it."

_Click_

"Wait. That's Ryuchi in one of his past concerts. You have to at least stop to watch it for a minute."

"Tatsuha makes me watch that guy's concerts on videos so much I'm sick of all of them."

_Click_

"You bastard! Change it back right now!"

"Try and make me."

"Fine!" Hiro screamed, jumping at Yuki who had control of the remote.

"AH!" Yuki screamed as Hiro bit the wrist that connected to the hand the remote was in.

"Give it to me, Asshole!" Hiro demanded, pushing into Yuki and knocking him on the floor. Yuki grabbed the boy's shirt and dragged him down with him, causing Hiro to collapse right onto Yuki.

"You might want to rethink that statement, it could make Shuichi jealous," Tohma said walking into Yuki's house uninvited.

"What are you doing here, Tohma?" Yuki asked, trying to pull Hiro off him.

"I thought you might want to visit Shuichi in the hospital and I decided to give you a ride," Tohma replied.

* * *

Alright, we're almost done! I'm not sure if you guys will think of that as a good thing or as a bad thing...  
The last chapter will be up probably Sunday (October, 14th) or Monday (October, 15th)  
I'd like to thank those who have reviewed and those that will review, it made my day to be completely honest.  
We're not over yet however, so please keep reviewing! Tell me anything you want, FLAMES are okay if you found my story an abomination to all of literature. And of course good reviews are always nice for my self esteem. 


	9. Who's Playing Who

**Disaster  
Chapter 9**

Standard Disclaimer

* * *

**Who's Playing Who**

"Are you finally up?" Yuki asked with no surprise in his voice as Shuichi's eyes fluttered open after a week of sleep.

"Ah," replied Shuichi, flinching, "My body hurts all over. What happened?"

"You apparently got stupider. I was told you got yourself hit by a truck," Yuki explained uncaringly, "Why weren't you watching where you were going?"

"It's your fault," Shuichi accused, not quite remember if it was true or not, "I was too busy thinking about you and why you suddenly broke up with me!" Most likely that was what it had been, Shuichi decided. He had started to think about Yuki all the time after the break up (not that it was different than before. He thought about Yuki all the time before the break up too).

Yuki sighed and walked out of the room, not saying anything.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Shuichi shouted, trying to get out of bed in order to follow his ex-boyfriend.

"AHH!" Shuichi screamed from the pain. He wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"Shuichi's awake now, exactly the same as ever," Yuki said simply, "Can you drive me back, Tohma?" 

"Yeah. Wait for me, I'll be out in a minute," Tohma replied, surprised at Yuki's short visit and at the uncaring voice that anounced that Shuichi was alive and well.

"Suguru," Tohma said, turning to his nephew and whispering in his ear, "You better make your choice on whether you can give Shuichi up or not. I'm giving Yuki back his free reign of his life."

Suguru confidently nodded his head twice as a reply.

"Alright, I'm off then," Tohma announced to no one in particular.

* * *

"Yuki, I need to apologize," Tohma said when he was driving Yuki home. 

"This is a first," Yuki replied.

"You don't have to keep away from Shuichi for me," Tohma said, "And you really are the best thing for Shuichi, whether you know it or not."

Yuki smirked, "What brought about this change of heart?"

"Shuichi may be playing on your nerves but…at least you never had a break down like what Tatsuha did to you," Tohma explained.

Yuki was silent, inwardly trembling at the memory of it.

"Plus, you've been slowly turning into your old self, I can see it," Tohma continued, "Shuichi turns you human."

"Yeah, I guess he does," Yuki agreed, "I just don't see how that's a good thing."

"Oh, believe me," Tohma assured, "That's a very good thing."

* * *

"Shuichi, I have something to tell you," Suguru mumbled as soon as he stepped into Shuichi's room. 

"Suguru? What's wrong? I'm not dying, am I?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

"I'm breaking up with you," Suguru said, trying his best to keep his eyes focus on his once-boyfriend.

"What?" asked Shuichi, clearly hurt. Why was everyone breaking up with him without any warning?

"I'm breaking up with you," Suguru repeated.

"B-but why? What'd I do wrong?" Shuichi asked, starting to cry.

"I'm preventing you from true happiness," Suguru explained, "If I wasn't in the way you would've already convinced Yuki to take you back. You still love him, right?"

"Yes," Shuichi admitted, looking at the ground.

"You love him more than you could every love me, right?" Suguru asked.

"N-no!" Shuichi shouted, looking up at Suguru, "Well, I mean…kind of…I guess I do…yes."

"So go after him," Suguru urged, getting up to leave, "I'm not in the way anymore."

_So go after him,  
__I'm not in the way anymore._

The same words kept repeating themselves over and over in Shuichi's head.

_So go after him,  
__I'm not in the way anymore._

The sadness in Suguru's voice broke Shuichi into a crying fit every time he thought of them. Sure, they had never slept together and he did love Yuki more, but he did love Suguru to some extent, it was just more as a friend than as a lover.

_So go after him,  
__I'm not in the way anymore._

Why couldn't he love Suguru? He was so much more self-sacrificing than Yuki; he clearly cared for him more. No, he loved Yuki, a cold-hearted and selfish bastard, and everyone knew it.

_So go after him,  
__I'm not in the way anymore._

He loved Yuki with every fiber of his being, no matter how bad a person people might think he was.

_So go after him,  
__I'm not in the way anymore._

He and Yuki did belong together, whether Yuki knew it or not. He would convince Yuki to accept him back and he would convince Yuki that nothing could keep them apart.

* * *

Bang bang bang 

"Shuichi?" Yuki asked opening his door on the singer.

"Yuki!" Shuichi screamed, jumping onto the writer.

"You seem better," Yuki observed, not taking notice of Shuichi wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Mm-hmm," Shuichi agreed, burying his nose in Yuki's hair.

"Our plan worked, by the way," Yuki said, "Tohma promised to leave us alone."

Shuichi laughed, "I'm surprised we actually put one over on Tohma. I never thought your stupid plan would work."

"But it did, didn't it? You should put some more trust in me," Yuki replied.

"I'm never going to do anything like this again," Shuichi promised, "It was way too real."

"But look at the good that came out of it," Yuki urged him, bringing him inside to the living room, "Hiro likes me more, Tohma's going to keep his nose out of things…"

"Suguru got really hurt," Shuichi said, burrowing deeper into his lover.

"I was wondering about that," Yuki responded, "But don't worry, Suguru's a tough kid, he'll bounce back."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad I finally get to be with you again," Shuichi declared.

"Same here, Shuichi," Yuki replied, using Shuichi name just because he knew it'd make the teenager even happier.

**The End**

* * *

So how much did you enjoy the ending?  
Was it an enormous surprise to everyone?  
Or did the title give it away?

I didn't leave any loose ends tied up, did I?  
Did it flow smoothly enough?  
Let me know please!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh! And thank you past reviewers! I really do appreciate it. Your reviews higher my self esteem, which is really, really good. I think that if I didn't get reviews I'd stop writing to be completely honest. I would have no ego raisers and nothing to tell me how to improve so...yeah...you reviewers help me to keep writing. Yay for you! If you could see me you would know that I'm doing a little dance in my chair for you right now.


End file.
